Ven's Potion
by Huddlem
Summary: Ven accidentally makes a truth potion and Aqua drinks it making her deepest and darkest feeling to be revealed. Will Ven live to see another day WARNING LEMONS ( this is my second lemon story might be very weak)
1. Ven's mistake

**HuddLEM : Okay everyone the will be Ventus and Aqua fanfition**

**Ven : Me and Aqua**

**Huddlem : Yup**

**(Aqua and Ven blush immensely and look away)**

**Terra : way to go Ven im cheering you guys on( waving a VenQua flag with a heart at the end)**

**Huddlem : All aboard the S.S VenQua (As a ship appeared beneath me)**

**Rexaz : he own nuzthing **

* * *

(Ventus has been practicing to making a strength potion to increase his durability so he could catch up with Terra and Aqua)

"Okay all I have to do is heat it up at 500 degrees for 40 minutes " said Ven to himself

"Maybe if I heat it at 1000 degrees Ill just wait for 4 minutes" Ventus said to himself

(4 minutes pass and he takes out of the oven,then potion looked an mixed color of forest green and crimson red but he shrugged it off )

(Then he heard a familiar voice)

"Hey Ven do you think you can help me with these boxes" said Terra

"Sure just let me put something away first" said Ven

"Okay but hurry up" exclaimed Terra

(Ventus quickly dashed to his room putting the potion on his drawer and then ran away to help Terra)

(Else where with Aqua)

"Hey Ven" said Aqua entering his room

(Aqua loved him,she had often touched herself to the thought of Ven pounding her or eating her out,she blushed immensely and grabbed the potion to calm herself down)

"Oh man, that was a bad idea" gagged Aqua

(Her chest was feeling very hot,her head feeling like it was spinning in circles, and she felt like she had been kicked in the butt really hard with all the strength she can muster she limped to her room)

(Back to Terra and Ven)

"Alright that should be the last of the boxes" said Terra with great relief

"Okay I'll just go back to my room" said Ventus dashing of like a bat out of hell

(Ventus finally back in his room searches for his potion,he searched from top to bottom untill he stumbles upon an empty vile)

"Maybe master knew what I was doing and decided to teach me a lesson in hard work" said Ven in major disappointment

(After a soul crushing evening Ven just put it off by eating pocky and play Wind waker on his Wii u)

"Die, die Ganondork" said Ventus while scarfing down 3 sticks of pocky

(Then He notice his door opening very slowly, and when it was wide open it was Aqua but she looked different. Ven noticed a few thing got a little ... breats were the size of water melons and her butt was so big you probably bounce a quarter off of it.)

"Hey Venny" said Aqua seductively

"Hey Aqua" said Ven nervously "wait did she call me Venny" thought Ven

(Then he looked away and picked up another Pocky stick)

(Aqua slowly crawled to was trying his best to focus on his game but he took mini looks,each time he looked to the corner of his eye she got Ven took his last look she was already at the end of his pocky stick. she decided to nibble on ,it each bite she got close to Ven's the matter of seconds the two keyblade warriors were kissing 's Ven eyes opened wide in disbelief,Aqua enjoyed his innocent reaction so she went a step further and slipped her tongue in Vens mouth. with the a small glimpse she saw Ven eyes slowly close in pleasure. Aqua notice she had finally captured her prey.)

"Aqua I never knew you had feelings like this for me" said Ven breaking away from the mind stimulating kiss

"Oh Ven I always liked you" giggled Aqua

"you mean like like" asked Ven

"Yes Ven I like like you" said Aqua reassuring the Ven

(Aqua went down on her knees and began to take off Ven's pants)

"Ah Aqua,Terra told me to never let anyone touch that place" panicked Ven

"Well its a good thing that Terra isn't here right now" purred Aqua

(Aqua took off his pants to reveal his boxers having a big bulge)

"Well well looks like somebody has grown a lot" said Aqua seductively

(Aqua then took off his boxers exposing Vens 10 inches ,3 inches long penis)

"Looks like my little keyblade weilder is sporting a buster sword" purred Aqua

(somewhere in a different universe Cloud sneezes)

(Aqua then plunged Vens erected cock in her mouth bobbing head and down swirling her tongue around he manhood)

"Ngh Aqua uh you're so ngh amazing" moaned Ven

(Aqua began to bob her head faster engulfing Vens entire member)

"Please don't stop Aqua" grunted Ven

(Aqua was pleased to hear Ven request so she pulled back right at the center of Ven's penis and began to giving off various of grunts and moans)

"ah Aqua Im going to" moaned Ven

(Aqua hummed even louder causing Ven to blow his load inside Aqua's was surprised that she drank evey last drop)

"*huffe* wow Aqua *huffe* that was amazing" said Ven

"Well if you thought that was amazing because hat I have enstored for you will blow your brains away" lustfully said Aqua

(Aqua quickly took off her top and stocking revealing her black bra and look like her breasts were about to pop out)

"You like what you see" purred Aqua

"Aqua I don't know if I ready for this" gushed Ven

(Aqua then took of her panties and bra showing her body in all its beauty)

"Im sorry Ven but if your not going to comply Im going to force you to make love to me" said Aqua

(Aqua quickly grabbed both of Vens arms pinning him on his back)

* * *

**Aqua : Aw and it was right at the good part**

**Ven : I felt like was on drugs **

**Terra : My little buddy is going to be a man(patting Ven on his back while wipeing away tears of joy)**

**Huddlem : Stayed tune for the next chapter **


	2. Sweet bliss

**Huddlem : Okay time for more lemos **

**Aqua : Ven you virginity shall be mine **

**Ven : I don't know if I should be scared of turned on **

**Terra : Thats my boy **

**Rexaz : he owns nothing and Please review**

* * *

(With Ven pinned on his back,Aqua sacred area rubbing against Ven member)

"Please Aqua I don't think I'm ready for this" picnicked Ven

"Don't you want me " said Aqua giving a fake tear

"Please Aqua don't cry I've dreamed about this sense the first time I've met you, but if you want this then I'll be more happy to comply" said Ven trying to console the blue hair beauty

(Aqua squealed with glee and grabbed Ven's face smushing it against her big,perky breasts)

"Agma hmp mare mofcating me" muffled Ven

(Aqua quickly let go causing Ven to land on his back)

"Now where were we" purred Aqua

(Ven gulped down and slowly pushing himself inside her)

(Aqua biting her lips as she felt Ven insert his Member in womanhood slowly pushing deep inside pushed himself all the way in and broke her hymen,she gave out a scream)

"AHHHH" scream out Aqua in plain slowly turning into pleasure

(Ven wiped away the tears,kissing her neck trying to ease her pain)

(Aqua adjusted herself making Ven go beound the point of her hymen as the pain subsided)

"I'm okay, you can move Ven" said Aqua

(Ven slowly pulling out until the tip was nearly out then slid his manhood back was in disbelief how hot, wet and tight she was.)

"Aqua you're so warm,I feel like I'm melting" grunted Ven

(Ven was having a hard time moving back and forth inside Aqua felt like it was gripping hard as if she wanted his member to stay)

"Ah Ven!Faster Harder" Aqua pleaded

(Ven pounded her womanhood into submission not letting up a was feeling like her brain was about to burst out of her skull)

"Ven im going to" moaned Aqua

(With a mighty trust Aqua came on Ven's manhood)

"Ven please more" begged Aqua

(They two lovers kept this up for 45 minutes)

"Ven Im going to" moaned Aqua

"Yeah same here" grunted Ven

(Aqua wrapped her hands around him and pulled him closer to her)

"Lets do it together" said Aqua

(Ven nodded and pulled her into a deep one final thrust both released as the both moaned into each other's mouths. the two lovers pulled away,panting hard,trying to catch each other's coalapsed onto Ven)

"That was amazing" both said in unison

(Ven and Aqua repositioned themselves on the bed,lying next each other cuddling and gave one last deep kiss.)

"I love you Aqua" said Ven

"I love you too Ven"said Aqua

* * *

**Huddelm : so how was that **

**Ven : I thought I was going to die**

**Aqua : same here**


End file.
